fotografia
by Tara Anderson Cullen
Summary: Edward y bella, son amigos, bella esta enamorada de Edward, pero Edward tiene que marcharse debido al trabajo de su padre, pero se ira dejándole un regalo a bella…..no soy muy buena para los sumary...lo inspire en un cuento que lei.
1. Chapter 1

Edward y bella, son amigos, bella esta enamorada de Edward, pero Edward tiene que marcharse debido al trabajo de su padre, pero se ira dejándole un regalo a bella…..no soy muy buena para los sumary...lo inspire en un cuento que lei.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sthepenie Meyer.

Hoy me había citado mi mejor amigo Edward en el parque de la colonia, por que me tenía que decir algo muy importante. No tenia idea de que fuera. Edward y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños, nos contábamos todos nuestros secretos, desde quien nos gustaba hasta lo que habíamos soñado; el era muy educado y caballeroso, era un total dios griego, era alto mas que yo, cabello cobrizo, que siempre llevaba despeinado, por que no lo podía domar, tenia la verdad muy buen cuerpo, ojos verdes y tez pálida, y para que negarlo me había enamorado de el, pero estaba segura de que el solamente me veía como una amiga, y además era imposible que se fijara en alguien tan simple y común como yo, era mas baja que el, de muy comunes ojos cafés, flacucha, cabello café y un nombre muy serio para mi gusto: isabella pero prefería que me llamaran bella no por que fuera bonita sino que era un diminutivo de mi nombre, tenia 15 años y el me llevaba por un año. Me levante de mi cama y me dispuse a arreglarme, me puse un pantalón negro entubado, una blusa de mangas cortas amarilla con rayas blancas, y mis convers negros, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y baje, mi padre Charlie ya se había ido a su trabajo en la estación, y como todavía no cumplía 16 para poder manejar un auto legalmente, me tenia que ir a pie hacia que cerré la puerta y me dirigí al parque, llegue como en 10 minutos puesto que el parque quedaba cerca de mi casa, al llegar lo vi sentado y casi me quedo sin aliento, llevaba unos pantalones negros, y una camisa que se ajustaba muy bien a sus músculos de los brazos, y sus convers. Al que me acercaba se levanto y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla. – hola, bella- se notaba triste – hola, ¿para que querias que nos viéramos aquí?- le pregunte – si quería preguntar algo..pero no se como…- lo interrumpi –vamos, Edward somos amigos desde hace mucho- aunque yo quisiera cambiar eso – puedes confiar en mi- eso parecio darle un poco de confianza – bueno quería pedirte una favor- me dijo –claro que quieres que haga- bueno…transafirieron a mi padre y ho y me tendre que ir- que? No no podía irse yo no quería que se fuera-pero ¿vas a volver? No?- le pregunte debía volver si no podía ser algo mas para el me conformaba con que lo viera todos lo días – no lo se- tuve que controlarme para no llorar en ese preciso momento – bueno pero cual era el favor que querias que te hiciera?- le pregunte – hay una persona de la que estoy enamoradp. Pero nunca se lo dije.- eso me partio el corazón una cosa era saber que nunca seriamos algo mas y otra saber que el estaba enamorado – y quieres que yo le diga?- tal vez quería que yo le dijera – de hecho….quiero que le entregues esto- y saco un pequeño cuadro que envolvió en una tela –y que es eso? – le pregunte- esta es la foto de la persona que mas amo en este mundo- que afortunada devia ser la que tuviera su corazón –quiero que se la des- me dijoy me entrego el cuadro envuelto en la tela – y donde la encuentro?. Le pregunte –tu la conoces muy bien, y sabes quien es. Ahora tengo que irme. Por favor puedes hacer eso por mi?- me pidió, eso era lo único que me pedia antes de que lo volviera a ver si es que lo volvia haber, no importaba si esto me partida en dos – yo..lo hare- le respondi – adiós, y por favor cuidate y llamame por favor- le pedi – a una ultima cosa llamame después de que le des la foto quiero saber su reacción sin importarme si dice que le gusto o no por favor?- me pregunto –claro, lo hare no te preocupes- lo abrace necesitaba abrazarlo – adiós y por favor bella cuídate- se separo de mi me dio un beso en la frente y se fue y hay me quede viendo como se iva mi mejor amigo, no pude evitarlo y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla me picaba la curiosodad de saber quien era la chica que tanto amaba Edward asi que voltie el cuadro y le quite la tela. Me quede plasmada…..era una espejo…


	2. Chapter 2

Flash back

Me quede plasmada…..era un espejo….eso solo podía significar una cosa…. Edward estaba enamorado de mi, mis labios se curbaron en una sonrisa, estaba feliz, Edward me amaba esa afortunada que tenia su corazón era yo. El me dijo que lo llamara en cuanto entregara la foto, saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, y marque el numero que había marcado un millón de beses, sonó el timbre 2 veces y después contestaron

-¿Bella?- contesto esa voz que tan bien conocía

– Edward…yo también te amo- le dije

–Bella no sabes lo feliz que me haces-me dijo

– He estado enamorado de ti desde el día en que te conocí, y después de conocerte te ame, tu persona, tu aspecto, todo de ti, te amo- me dijo me tuve que contener para no gritar como loca por el teléfono

– yo también Edward te amo, desde que te conocí.- le respondí

¿Hemos sido muy tontos no?-

-si la verdad es que si- conteste

– ¿quieres…quieres ser mi novia?- sonaba nervioso, y algo dudoso

–siiiii!, claro que quiero- conteste realmente eufórica

– gracias bella, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo-

– Edward…tengo un pregunta- necesitaba saber a que lugar se iría – a donde te iras?- le pregunte

– a los ángeles – respondió triste –bella entiendo si tu no te conformas con una relación a larga distancia no te….- lo interrumpí

–no Edward claro que quiero seguir siendo tu novia, no me importa si estas del otro lado del mundo, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario-

-Bella te prometo que siempre que pueda iré a Forks - me prometió-todos los días te llamare, es mas conseguiré a alguien que te cuide para que no se te acerque ningún chico- me dijo bromeando o eso esperaba yo.

- Jajajaja Edward no seas tonto- lo reprendí –¿ya se fueron?- pregunte. Tal vez todavía podía alcanzarlo para despedirme personalmente.

- No, aun no nos vamos- contesto – el vuelo sale en una hora-

- entonces voy para aya- dije mientras colgaba el teléfono sin despedirme y salía del parque a dirigirme a su casa corriendo lo mas que podía.

Fin de flash back.

Recordaba todos esos felices rmomentos que había tenido con el en mi vida, y lo difícil que nos fue al principio acostumbrarnos a estar lejos el uno del otro.

Flash back.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Edward se había ido. Y cada día era peor, como si toda mi vida hubiera estado girando alrededor de el. Sentía un dolor en el pecho cada que pensaba en el. Lo llamaba casi todos los días, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlo aquí conmigo, se supone que el vendría en vacaciones de navidad para visitarme pero para eso aun faltaba un par de semanas y contaba con ansias para que esas 2 semanas se terminaran….

Hoy como tocaban la puerta de mi casa, fui a abrir para ver quien era, y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver quien era.

-Buenas tardes señorita me recuerda?- pregunto con su hermosa voz aterciopelada.

-claro que si, como podría olvidarte- y me lance a sus brazos que me recibieron gustosos, me empezó a dar vueltas en el aire.

-Edward que haces aquí?- le pregunte sorprendida de que estuviera aquí antes de tiempo.

-Mis padres me dejaron venir a pasar el fin de semana aquí con mi tía Carmen, y lo primero que hice fue venir a verte por que no podía esperar ni un segundo mas, este tiempo sin ti a sido una agonía-

Lo se, yo la he pasado igual que tu-

Lo invite a pasar a mi casa, ese fin de semana hicimos muchas cosas, salimos como novios oficiales, prácticamente no la pasamos pegados como chicle. Lo mas duro fue la despedida, recuerdo que no pude parar de llorar los días siguientes.

Fin de flash back.

Después de ese fin de semana, no lo vi hasta 2 semanas después en las vacaciones, después de ver como su hijo y yo nos extrañábamos, Esme la madre de Edward convenció a Carlisle para regresar al pueblo. Todo se nos facilito cuando Edward regreso, me apegue mucho a la familia de Edward mas de lo que ya estaba antes de que se fueran; Edward y yo éramos inseparables, nuestra relación paso por peleas, separaciones y reconciliaciones, pasamos por toda la preparatoria juntos, después fuimos juntos a la universidad, el estudiaba para ser un abogado y yo para ser psicóloga. Un mes antes de que me graduara, ya que Edward ya se había recibido como abogado y estaba trabajando en un despacho, el decidió que ya era tiempo de hacer nuestra relación mucho mas seria de lo que ya era.

Flash back.

Edward me había invitado a cenar, me dijo que era como forma de celebrar que por fin pudiera descansar un poco, ya que las ultimas 2 semanas había estado trabajando en la universidad, sin parar, ya que solo faltaba un mes para graduarme, y nos daban trabajos a manos llenas.

Alice la hermana de Edward y Rosalie la novia de Emett el hermano de Edward, me habían estado arreglando desde hace unas 2 horas, me sentía agotada.

Alice estoy agotada, ya por favor- le rogué.

-espera un momento ya casi acabamos Rosalie y yo….un momento….y listo .-

-por fin- exclame

Me voltearon hacia el espejo, por que me habían volteado de forma que no me viera en el espejo, me sorprendí, me veía mejor de lo que me esperaba, me habían maquillado con sombras de color azul, no muy fuerte, un poco de delineador y rimen en los ojos y gloss de color rosa bajito, me habían puesto un vestido largo, era azul brillante, era pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, era de un solo hombro en forma de triangulo(n/a: foto en mi perfil), mi cabello lo habian agarrado con pasadores de forma que pareciera q estaba agarrada solo la parte de arriba, y el resto de mi cabello caia en unos hermosos rizos obra de Rosalie, de verdad me veía muy bien.

-oh! Alice, Roce! Gracias!- les dije abrazándolas.

Solo me sonrieron y me empezaron a encaminar a la salida, ya que habían tocado la puerta y lo mas seguro era que fuera Edward.

Me despedí de ellas, y se fueron cada una a sus habitaciones, ya que vivíamos juntas; le abrí la puerta y hay estaba el: tan perfecto como siempre, enfundado en un hermoso traje de etiqueta negro con corbata azul, del mismo color que mi vestido, eso sin duda obra de Alice.

-que hermosa te ves- me dijo saludándome con un beso.

-ya sabes obra de Alice- dije cuando nos separamos.

- no lo creo, tu ya eres hermosa sin ayuda de Alice- sonreí y nos encaminamos en su auto, no la pasamos platicando de trivialidades, hasta que llegamos a un restaurant, se veía muy elegante por fuera.

Me abrió la puerta la persona que estacionaba los coches, Edward le dio las llaves y se lo llevaron, me tendió su brazo y entramos.

-bienvenidos, ¿tienen reservación?- nos resivio la persona de la entrada.

-si a nombre de Edward cullen- el mesero busco.

-por aquí señores-nos condujo por el restaurant, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser un sitio privado, ya que estaba apartado de toda la gente, y estaba como dividido con cortinas.

Edward me aparto la silla y me senté, le sonreí mientras el rodeaba para sentarse.

La mesa estaba decorada con con velas, flores y había una botella de champagne.

-valla todo esto para festejar que descanso?- pregunte sorprendida.

-claro, tiene algo de malo?-

-parece demasiado….ostentoso no crees?-

-no, es lo justo y necesario- lo dijo como si estuviera pensando.

Ordenamos, y debo decir que la comida estaba deliciosa. Notaba a Edward algo nervioso.

Cuando ordenamos el postre se acentuó más el nerviosismo en Edward.

-Edward estas bien?- le pregunte

-si, claro- lo dijo pero no le creí nada.

Nos trajeron a cada uno su postre, yo pedí un pastel de chocolate y Edward un pastel de queso.

Cuando agarre un trozo con el tenedor sentí algo duro, y vi algo metálico, fruncí el seño y escarbe con el tenedor y mis ojos se abrieron como platos con lo que descubrí.

-Edward, que es esto?- le pregunte sosteniendo un anillo en mis manos. El se levanto y se inco frente a mi y me tomo la mano en la que sostenía el anillo. Tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, por lo que venia a continuación.

- Isabella swan me harías el honor de compartir tu vida con la mía por lo que reste de ellas?-

- si! Claro que acepto Edward, si!- grite y me abrace a Edward mientras el me levantaba y me empezaba a dar vueltas.

Fin de flash back.

6 Meses después Edward y yo tuvimos una hermosa boda organizada por Alice y Esme, y nos fuimos de luna de miel a Londres, donde pasamos una hermosa luna de miel...

Hoy una puerta cerrarse.

-amor, ya llegue- hoy la hermosa voz de Edward.

-estoy arriba cariño-

Entro a la habitación y se dirigió a mí.

Como están mis dos amores?- me pregunto.

-estamos bien, ya sabes urgida por conocerla- le dije tocando mi abultado vientre de 8 meses.

-no son las únicas amor- se acerco y me beso.

-hay cariño, no tienes idea de cuanto te amo- le dije cuando nos separamos.

-solo se cuanto te amo, desde que te conocí, tu persona, tus ojos, tu boca, tu todo me enamoro de ti, desde que llegaste a mi vida solo me has traído felicidad, y ahora con este hermoso regalo- dijo acariciando mi pansa –me harás el hombre mas feliz de todo el mundo, TE AMO- y con eso volvió a unir nuestros labios, mientras disfrutábamos de nuestro amor.

FIN.

* * *

><p>muchas querran matarme por tardarme mas de un año y medio en actualizar, pero es que la verdad no sabia como continuarlo y como hoy es mi cumpleaños, decidi actualizarla, muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews y me agregaron a sus favoritos, de verdad muchas gracias. Espero y me merezca algunos reviews.<p> 


	3. nota de autora

N/a : Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y gracias por la felicitación, cumplo 15. Alguien me pregunto que si haría una secuela, para describir la vida con la bebe y todo eso, la verdad es que no me lo había pensado, tal vez lo haga ahora que estoy de vacaciones y tengo tiempo libre, pero no seria una historia muy larga, claro no prometo nada.

Nos leemos pronto!.


End file.
